Larxene and Leonard
by theliesyoutell
Summary: Just a simple oneshot, with the untold story of Larxene. ONE shot.


ONESHOT

Larxene & Leonard AKA "Lenny"

We all know its hard to find a half way decent one shot with the bitch known as Larxene.  
Well imma try to fix that(:

People truely wonder the true story of Larxene.  
But the truth has never actually been told, up until now.  
See she hasn't always been this hardcore, in your face, annoying bitch.  
She actually has a pretty good reason for being the bitch that she is today.  
It's called heartbreak.  
A heartbreak so old that to tell the story I must go back to her sweet days.  
*quick flashback thing*

Larxene; she was a daisy picker.  
Who loved to sit on the swing set and think.  
Though she was a bit of a loner.  
And she seemed to enjoy wearing the color purple.  
She loved to walk around with a strawberry lollipop in her mouth, just like most 5 year old kids.

But we all have to remember... she is a girl.  
And all girls; no matter what age have desires.  
Yes, this is the story of Larxene's first crush.  
His name was Leonard AKA Lenny, she liked him for many reasons. However her newest obsession was how high he swang on his swing.  
He could swing the highest out of all the kids.  
And he wasnt the most well behaved kid, but most girls like the bad guy type anyways.

Leonard; he was a jokester.  
You know the one who put the tack on the teachers chair?  
Amazingly he was loved by everyone but the teacher.  
He always seemed to be wearing some sort of black coat depending on the day.  
He seemed like he was there... but he just wasnt the person he was supposed to be.  
This fascinated little Larxene.

The saying curiousity killed the cat is a total cliche;  
However here the saying really does make sense.

So now that you know the background, Here's the story.

-  
Let's go back to Larxenes' kindergarden days. Where she hadnt a worry in the world and wore a constant smile.  
Larxene was in a class with about 20 kids, and just about every single one of them was her friend. Nobody ever had a bad thing to say about little Larxene. Until one day, when a new kid came to their seemingly perfect class. He was mean. Meaner than mean. He always did practical jokes to everyone, ecspecially the teacher. None of the others liked him at all.  
However, little Larxene was fascinated. She had never seen such anger in a person before. Nor had she seen the teacher so angry. She began to wonder how one person could be that bad. Ecspecially a person in kindergarden.  
After a few weeks of silent animal cracker eating and Leonard being in time out, he had finally been calm enough that day to not have gotten in trouble. Larxene also began to wonder if Leonard would need company, as she saw him sit alone.  
This was the life of a mean person, lonely, and sad.

"Hi." spoke little Larxene. "Hi."answered Leonard rudely.  
"Can I sit here?" asked little Larxene cutely.  
"Maybe, why?" he had asked.  
"Because you look sad silly goose." said Larxene.  
"But dont you want to go sit over there? at the other end of the table with the other kids and be mean?" Leonard said curiously.  
"no," Larxene giggled. "Why be mean?" she finished.  
"Hmm, good point." Thought Leonard. "Sure, you can sit here." Leonard said as he scooted down to make room for Larxene.  
"So whats your name?" he asked xene.  
"Larxene, and yours?" Larxene answered.  
"Umm, Leonard." he had answered.

At this point Leonard was actually being human. Larxene's constant smile and giggling did bother him but he really didnt care. Larxene was cute and really sweet. And he had done more than met a cute girl. He had finally made a friend.

By the time that they had actually started to talk snack time was over. And they had totally forgotten about their uneaten animal crackers. When they got back to class everybody was being really mean to Larxene. Saying things about how if she hangs out with Leonard they wont like her anymore. As Leonard just sat there by himself.

Before too long it was reccess. And everybody was lining up for the slide, while Larxene was running to the swings.  
Larxene sat there by herself avoiding the other kids and just went back forth while dragging her feet in the sand.  
Leonard walked over and sat next to her.  
"So, im really sorry about those kids." began Leonard.  
"I guess its okay." answered Larxene. 


End file.
